1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high temperature reactor with a core of preferably spherical fuel elements, more particularly to a reactor with an upward helium coolant flow through a core and with a graphite roof reflector, a side reflector, and bottom reflector, and forming a cylindrical cavity to receive the core.
2. Description of the Related Technology
DE-OS 32 45 022 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,155) and 33 45 113 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,871) and DE P 32 12 266, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein, show reactor installations with graphite reflectors.